User blog:J1coupe/Maxwell vs. Sackboy. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 7.
Yayyyy, guess who's back! Well, I'm not FULLY back, but at least I'll be active for the rest of the month. Which is a good thing, since I haven't really been active due to work and school after I got out my Halloween battle. Anywho, to celebrate my return, I bring forth another rap battle. Today, we have Maxwell, from Scribblenauts series, going against Sackboy, from Little Big Planet series! Did you know that today (according to the wiki calender at least), the 18th, is when LBP 3 is set to be released? Yeah, I totally meant to time that, it totally wasn't a coincidence, I meant to do that... (bpf) Anywho, I like to thank Trent for this wonderful suggestion, sorry to make you wait buddy; and I also like to thank DWAS for helping me find a beat and Munkee for helping me with few of the rhymes as usual. Also, I like to add that I decided to try something new this time, therefore I chose a fast beat with bit shorter lines. I am not 100% sure if I did it right, but I'm satisfied with it... so let's roll with it. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Maxwell_1.png|Maxwell Sackboy_1.png|Sackboy EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!! MAXWELL! VERSUS! SACKBOY! BEGIN! Sackboy: (starts at 0:14) Heya, Maxy, Welcome to the Little Big Planet Where this cocky Rooster is about to have it You can try to Scribble ''down your shitty rhymes but you're ''Nauts, you can't summon your win this time 'Cause your notepad is really not so Creative overshadow you like forty others that you're related you're more Stoned than your sis if you attack back, Sackboy pack massive sacs, stack Crafty rhymes you lack Like Ice Cream inside of me, I've got chilling flows This boy got mojo, you know who racks all the dough! I'm always Sta-rite bro, when I say This Game blows Cause you may have DC, but I'm the Marvel of this show! Maxwell: (starts at 0:35) Better Zip it, Yellowhead, you're about to be shattered I'm spittin' infinite adjectives in a killing manner I lit fire on this voodoo doll, you're no rapper Since you're about to taste Maxwell's Silver Hammer! Your chance of winning is smaller than the Media Molecule; Kung Fu this Rag Doll back to his solitude! Considering your verses that makes the Cosmos suffer, no wonder your main baddie is a big fat Sucker! So Pop-It, I've got unlimited ammo when I spit this while you live off of others, but you're still a miss Stop the disses, Oddsock, retreating would be wise Before my artsy rhymes crush you like the art supplies Sackboy: (starts at 0:57) Time to Unmask this Harold and the Purple Crayon rip that book he plays on, so he better stay gone I'll pop this Fifth Cell like the'' Prize Bubble,'' But instead goods you're getting disses on the double! Sue you like'' Nyan Cat, I'll make you shit rainbows Like the trick that got your sis cursed, you got exposed! 'I''' was the Master of Words, you're all bark and no bite; I look Little, but I stomped like a Giant in this fight Maxwell: (starts at 1:12) Your rhymes are more rotten than the beggar's apple shove it back down, no more Mr. Nice in this battle Blast words harder than your homeworld's destruction kick your Higginbotham outta here, no need for introduction So run, I'm about to summon and Up and At 'Em, son Your company's gonna recall you again when I'm done I'm doing the world a favor by beatin' ya for days You could say this child's toy- just got played WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!! (A pencil appears, and quickly draws out the logo) EEEEPIC RAAAAP BATTTTTTLES OF VIDEO GAMESSSSS!!! Poll WHO WON? Maxwell Sackboy Hint NEXT BATTLE: Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts